


temptatio

by worstgirl



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Jupiter needs a hug, Neptune being bitchy yet concerned, Neptune doesn’t like the hair tie, because its from jupiters pov, boy pronouns for venus, but say they don’t, jupiter is a lesbian, pre-game, rated for language, she doesn’t like that, they both care a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: temptatio (f)1. a trial, temptation~~~“It’s just a- a thing I do.”“Well, it’s a fucking annoying thing to do. Doesn’t it hurt?”





	temptatio

The air was hot and sticky, and Jupiter was sure it was filled with at least a million mosquitos. She sat on the dock of the lake, if it could even be called that. It was barely fifteen feet wide, and covered with pond scum even though they actually took boats on it once or twice, because ‘this was a summer camp after all!’ 

She let her mind wander away from the heat, or the feeling of the gross, too thick water. She leaned back on her hands, tilting her head back just enough to stare at the clouds drifting across the sky. It wasn’t often the Summer Scouts got clouds, being in the middle of nowhere with a weather pattern that Jupiter was sure that not even God enjoyed. Maybe he liked punishing all the kids who were, according to their parents and the Bible, bad, with ridiculously hot weather that made their clothes stick to their skin. 

Her eyes closed, and she remembered the last time she’d watched the sky, lying back on her roof with a girl with copper coloured hair and blue eyes and bright pink lips that Jupiter wanted to kiss so much it scared her. But she kept her hands to herself- no touching, no being touched. It wasn’t right to want to be touched, but she wanted to so badly. She hooked her fingers into the elastic she had strapped to her wrist, letting it snap against her skin. No bad thoughts, she had to forget them. She had to be the good child. She wanted to give in, to turn this girl’s chin to hers and stop the adorable sounding ranting about all the stars that would be there at night, and then she turned her head to Jupiter’s. Their faces were so close, close enough that Jupiter could feel the curls of her breath against her own, even in the warmth of the day.

Then, hair tie all but forgotten, Jupiter closed the extra inch between them, giving into the urges. For a second, she thought it would be okay. Then the girl recoiled, sitting up quickly, wiping her lips. Jupiter could still feel the silky smooth feeling of her lip gloss on her own lips, and she seemed frozen. 

Despite her pleading words not to tell her parents, the girl had said something. Before Jupiter was shipped off to the hell that was Summer Scouts, she got to see the girl one last time. “I’m sorry.” But the girl only looked at her coolly and turned away. She remembered wanting to grab her arm, pull her back, explain herself. But touching wasn’t allowed.

Back on the dock, she snapped her hair tie again. “Why do you have that goddamn hair tie?” Jupiter was jolted out of her reverie, nearly startling so much she fell into the pond. Her eyes flew open to find Neptune, looking ridiculously pretty in a ‘I know I’m beautiful, but I don’t like it’ sort of way. She snapped her hair tie again.

It took Jupiter a second to respond, looking at her skinned knees. “I, um. It’s just a- a thing I do.” She said with a shrug. 

“Well, it’s a fucking annoying thing to do.” Neptune commented, for once not on her phone. Jupiter had no clue how she even got service out here anyways. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

Jupiter wanted to say yes- of course it hurt. It stung like hell, like nails scratching at her skin. She wanted to tell Neptune how she wasn’t the goody two shoes that Neptune thought she was, that she tried so hard to be. That she was wrong, she was bad, she was the worst girl ever. But she only shrugged, as if it was nothing. “Nah, not really. Not anymore.” 

Something flitted across Neptune’s face- concern? Disbelief? But it was gone in the blink of an eye with a bitchy eye roll (seriously, how did this girl make everything bitchy look attractive? Jupiter snapped her hair tie again.) and a huffy sigh. “Well, don’t do it. It’s weird.”

“I can’t just- not do it, it’s not-“ Jupiter stammered. She was reminded of Venus, with his stuttering words and constant apologies. 

“If you say ‘it’s not a big deal’ one more time, I’m shoving you in this goddamn lake.” Neptune said, sounding completely serious. 

Jupiter couldn’t help herself. “But it’s not a big deal, real-“ She didn’t even get time to finish her sentence before she felt Neptune’s hands on her, shoving her down into the lake. She shrieked, her lungs filling with water, before she came to the surface, coughing and spluttering. “Wh-What the heck, Neptune?” 

Neptune was obviously trying to keep her cool, tough facade, but she burst out laughing. “Your- your face, oh my god-“ Her words cut off with a hacking cough. Jupiter had kind of gotten used to it, being in a cabin with her for nearly two months now, but still. Her brow furrowed in concern.

“Hey, are you okay?” She said, genuinely concerned. Neptune didn’t look okay, or sound it. Her breath sounded like the rattle of an old car engine left out in the cold. Jupiter hauled herself out of the lake, dripping wet and shivering despite the warmth of the day, looking at Neptune. Neptune waved her off, regaining at least some breath. 

“I-I’m fine. Totally fine.” She coughed again. “Everything’s fine.” 

Jupiter was sure that this was the time that friends hugged each other, but instead, she sat on her hands, looking down at the water dripping from the ends of her hair, listening as Neptune’s coughing subsided. “Neptu-“

“I said I’m fine, okay? Drop it.” 

Jupiter dropped it. “I’m, um. I’m going to go back to the cabin, okay?” She said, standing and trying not to drip onto Neptune. Neptune only nodded, before looking up at Jupiter. For once. Jupiter was stuck, standing still, mesmerized almost by her dark eyes. Instead of being narrowed in anger, or rolling sarcastically, she seemed genuinely worried. 

Neptune reached out, taking Jupiter’s wrist, the one with the hair tie. Jupiter could feel her heart pounding treacherously in her ribs, so fast she could barely breathe. “That hair tie’s the stupidest thing ever. I don’t like you hurt- having it. It’s literally so stupid.” 

Jupiter swallowed, pulling her wrist away. “Okay. I’ll see you at the campfire.” 

Neptune gave a wry smile. “Can’t wait for another wonderful story about how we’re all going to hell.” 

Jupiter couldn’t help a grin as she walked away, but it faded. She could still feel the warmth of Neptune’s hand on her arm, tantalizingly close, soft and tempting. The devil inside of her wanted Neptune’s hands on her, wherever they wanted to go, it wanted her to touch Neptune, to kiss her like she’d kissed the copper haired girl, to do unspeakable things and whisper in her ear that she loved her. 

Snap went the hair tie.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m currently obsessed with we know the devil and i love these girls so i had to write something for jupiter
> 
> anyways!! thanks for reading, leave a comment if you enjoyed
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves!!
> 
> ~PlayerTwoHeere


End file.
